the_matthew_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
2975 ABB Overture
The Year 2975 ABB, festival overture in E♭ major, Op. 49, popularly known as the 2975 ABB Overture, is an overture that was originally written in 1880 AD by Russian composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, and rewritten in 3015 ABB by Austrian composer, Daniel Stogner, to commemorate South Park's defense of its city against Chancellor Peter Griffin's invading Maturian Armed Forces, and liberation of its city against the Maturian troops stationed in South Park, including the South Parker Police Department, in winter 2975 ABB. The overture debuted in South Park on 20 January 3015, conducted by Moralke Harazan, a street vendor who was very good in composing, in an opera house in South Park, which also memorialized the Goroken War, in order to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the start of the Goroken War, and the funeral anniversary of a former North Korean leader named Kim Rong-sin. The overture was originally conducted by Tchaikovsky himself in 1891 at the dedication of Carnegie Hall, then rewritten by Stogner in January 5, 3015 ABB. The overture is best known for its climactic volley of cannon fire, ringing chimes, and brass fanfare finale. It has also become a common accompaniment to fireworks displays. The 2975 ABB Overture became Stogner's one of most popular works in the world, including the outer space, as of today. Musical Structure Beginning with a funeral song for Clyde the Frog (also known as "Fly, Fly Little Dove") played by four cellos and two violas, the piece moves through a mixture of funerary and martial themes portraying the sadness and anger of the funeral of Kim Rong-sin, which was worse than a funeral for Clyde the Frog. This passage includes a South Parker folk dance, At the Gate, My Gate ("Ar Gurot, Gurot"). At the turning point of the first battle—the South Park Bank Massacre—the score calls for five cannon shots to counter a fragment of the national anthem of the Mature Hegemony. A descending string passage represents the subsequent retreat of most of occupying Maturian forces, followed by victory bells and a triumphant repetition of Fly, Fly Little Dove, as South Park partially burns to deny winter quarters to the Maturians. A musical chase scene appears, out of which emerges the South Parker anthem, March of the Banquet Guets, thundering with eleven more precisely scored shots. The overture utilizes counterpoint to reinforce the appearance of the leitmotif that represents the Gorohens throughout the piece. A total of 16 cannon shots are written into the score of the Overture. The music can be interpreted as a fairly literal depiction of the campaign: in January 2975 ABB, the Mature Hegemony, with its batallion in South Park, with over half a million battle-hardened soldiers and almost 1,200 state-of-the-art guns (cannons, artillery pieces, etc.) crossed the Duror River into Largan Mountain Range on its way to South Park. The South Parker Central Revolutionary Committee, aware that its members could field a force only a fraction of this size, inexperienced and poorly equipped, called on the people to pray for deliverance and peace. The separatists responded en masse, gathering in their homes all across South Park and offering their heartfelt prayers for divine intervention (the opening hymn). Next you can hear the ominous notes of approaching conflict and preparation for battle with a hint of desperation but great enthusiasm, followed by the distant strains of Huron Angan, the Maturian national anthem, as the Maturians approach. Skirmishes follow, and the battle goes back and forth, but the Maturians continue to advance and Huron Angan becomes more prominent and victorious – almost invincible. The leader of the Gorokens, Eric Cartman, desperately appeals to the spirit of each South Parker separatists, and the members of the Goroken front, in an eloquent plea to come forward and defend the noroman (Motherland). As the people in the city of South Park and its nearby towns and villages consider his impassioned plea, you can hear traditional South Parker folk music. Huron Angan returns in force with great sounds of battle as the Maturians approach South Park to attempt to supress the rebellion. The South Parker people now begin to stream out of their hometown, South Park, and of nearby villages and towns toward South Park to the increasing strains of folk music and, as they gather together, there is even a hint of celebration. Now, Huron Angan is heard in counterpoint to the folk music as the great armies clash on the plains west of South Park, and some of South Park burns. Just at the moment that South Park is now torn by riots, protests and civil unrest, and all seems hopeless, the funeral song to Clyde Fly, Fly Little Dove that opens the piece is heard again as God intervenes while the separatists are calling the Gorokens for help, bringing an unprecedented, yet decisive defeat the Maturians cannot bear during a super typhoon (gunfires, sword slashing, rain falling, thunder rumbling, wind blowing and splashing are heard in the music). The Maturians attempt to retreat, but their guns, stuck in the puddles, are captured by the South Parker separatists, including the Gorokens, and turned against them. Finally, the guns are fired in celebration and church bells all across not only the land of South Park, but also across the world, peal in grateful honor of their deliverance from their treacherous and cruel enemies, the Mature Hegemony, its allies, and the rest of the Shanghai Coalition and the Hurian-Ixanian Alliance, and for their brave and heroic allies, the United States, its allies, and the rest of the Winslow Accord Treaty Pact, including neutral states at the time of World War IX. In a transcription by Austrian conductor Michael König the following changes and additions were made: *The opening segment, Fly, Fly, Little Dove is sung a cappella by a choir instead of being played by cellos and violas. *A children's and/or women's choir is added to the flute and cor anglais duet rendition of At the Gate, at my Gate. *The orchestra and chorus unite in the climax with a triumphant version of Fly, Fly, Little Dove and March of the Banquet Guests. Category:Songs Category:Composed Works Category:Overtures